All I needed to hear
by Alou926
Summary: Its been three years since the lovers, Len and Kahoko, have seen each other because Len is studying in Vienna. But now Kahoko has a chance to go to Vienna but there's a mystery person wooing her. LenxKahoko
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter One_

_So this is Vienna. Wow Austria sure is nice. I wonder if I am gonna see Tsukimori-senpai in person now after three years. Oh well, luck, it's your turn to lead me to him. _

"Here is your room Ms. Hino. Please enjoy your day and, oh, a note came for you." The man handed a sticky paper.

"_Ms. Hino, I shall see to your arrangements tomorrow 7:00. Please meet me at the lobby. _

_~Outashi Haruto~_

Kahoko looked down the streets Vienna and tried to remember how she ended up here.

(FLASH BACK)

"And the winner is……… _Hino Kahoko_" as soon as the announcer said her name, Kahoko could not believe it. She is going to be the representative of Seiso University at the Music Competition of the Greats Festival in Vienna. Walking up stage and getting her trophy and prize, all she could think about is Tsikumuri-senpai. How he would react that she won in the auditions for the festival. Wanted to see her love again, Kahoko thought this was the only way. _So Len here I come._

(END OF FLASHBACK)

*BUZZZZZZZZZ BUZZZZZZZZ BUZZZZZZZ*

Kahoko's eyes opened as she heard her alarm. Straight from her bed, the young violinist went straight to her mourning routines. _This is my first day, wow. Better hurry up and I don't want to be late._

* * *

"Hino-san. Good you're on time. Thought I wasn't expecting that."

Kahoko blushed and laughed to herself. "Well, I am excited. As well as nervous after all this prize is very important to Seiso University. So I promise I'll work harder."

"That's the spirit. So you want to have breakfast first?" Kahoko nodded.

* * *

"Mr. Tsikumuri, I heard you volunteered yourself to be an assistant conductor for the Music Competition of the Greats. Well here is your student. I cannot give you the name but these are the details." Len, receiving the paper, "thank you, you may go now Hiro."

_Hmm….Seiso University…….Interesting…._

"Haruto-san, when can I have the details for the competition?" the eager Kahoko asked.

"I haven't received who is going to be your mentor but we are going to have a gathering next week. So you have still 3 days until we can start the training for your competition.

"Oh, well then, can you come with me for some sight seeing?!" Kahoko smiled

"Sorry but I can't, I still need to arrange things for your competition." Haruto sadly said, "But you can do something, why not have a head start writing your song for the first competition. I think the theme would be something about the beauty of nature, man and nature……um…..Ah! The _SOUND_ of nature, yes that's it."

"Well okay, but can you show me to the park?" Kahoko smiled, Haruto nodded.

* * *

_Hmm….The Sound of Nature. I wonder what if I start with……. Ugh! I need to play a song first. Maybe it would bring me some inspiration……I wonder……Ave Maria……_

Kahoko put her violin on her shoulder and played a harmony that swayed like the wind. While playing she remembered the night when she and Len played this song together, it sounds just like these……..WAIT!!!!!! Someone is also playing it. The curious violinist opened her eyes and saw a gorgeous man who joined her. She could tell the man is a great violinist. Kahoko's face turned red of embarrassment "I am sorry". Quickly packing her things the man suddenly went up to her.

"No Ms. I should be the one who is suppose to be sorry. It was just that I heard you playing such beautifully like there were something deep on how you played the song." Kahoko blushed when she heard his remarks for she was thinking of her love Len. "Anyways I am Luke. Luke Wanes. I am from here but I don't think you are." Luke stretched his arm to shake Kahoko's hand.

Shaking Luke's hand, "Hello, I am Hino Kahoko. I am from Japan." Kahoko smiled

"Oh from Japan. That's a long way."

"Well you can't walk from here to there so it is far."

"Well Ms. Hino, let me walk you to your place." Kahoko nodded slightly blushing.

* * *

"Well Ms. Hino, are you staying here at this hotel?" Still blushing Kahoko nodded _I can't believe I am with someone who looks like a movie star._

"If you don't mind Kahoko, can I ask you out sometime, you know I f you're still staying." Luke shyly said.

"I cant, I am sorry, I am pretty much busy." Turning down the gentleman's offer, "good night"


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

(FLASH BACK)

"Kahoko, I am going to Vienna next week and we have been closer to each other that it is hard for us to separate. You know how much I love you Kahoko, so please take this." Len handed a red box, to Kahoko's surprise it was a ring.

"Len, I…I" Kahoko burst into tears

"Will you marry me?" Len whispered while drying Kahoko's tears with his thumb.

"I…will." Kahoko dried the rest of her tears and tried to laugh, "So is this like an engagement?"

"Yes, it's certainly is", Kahoko hugged Len and whispered, "I love you, wait for me there okay? Come back to me." Len kissed Kahoko, "Of course I will."

(END OF FLASH BACK)

_Oh Kahoko, I wonder how are you now. _

* * *

Tsukimori Len entered his penthouse then straight to his night routines. Dressed in pajamas, he went outside his terrace. Staring at the stars, all he could think about was his love, Kahoko. _It's been three years, I am sure she already forgot our promise. But what if she hasn't? Huh. _The handsome violinist thought of Kahoko until he fell asleep.

* * *

It was a bright and sunny day as Kahoko was inside her room writing her song for the competition. _Maybe I should get out; after all it's a wonderful day here in Vienna. _Kahoko quickly got her purse and went outside bringing her violin and her untitled song.

As Kahoko was walking to the park, she noticed a man who looked like the man she met yesterday.

(FLASH BACK)

"Anyways I am Luke. Luke Wanes. I am from here but I don't think you are." Luke stretched his arm to shake Kahoko's hand.

Shaking Luke's hand, "Hello, I am Hino Kahoko. I am from Japan." Kahoko smiled

"Oh from Japan. That's a long way."

"Well you can't walk from here to there so it is far."

"Well Ms. Hino, let me walk you to your place." Kahoko nodded slightly blushing.

(END OF FLASHBACK)

Walking in a hurry for the man not too see her, she suddenly tripped a little and her violin flew right beside him. _Great, I've done it again_. _Is my day going to be more unlucky or what?!_

"Sorry, I really am sorry." Kahoko apologized to Luke

"You again? Well I thought you were busy?" Luke smiled

Her face still red, "yes I am now busy, but", before Kahoko knew it Luke interrupted her, "BUT you were just coming with me for a cup of coffee."

"No I can't-----wow-------" the surprised violinist was pulled by his company.

* * *

"So Ms. Hino, how old are you?" Luke asked the sipped some cappuccino.

"22 years old. Why do you ask?"

"Hmm….._So I can woo you?_" Luke looked straight into Kahoko's soul smiling.

"Eh? NO--------Um I am sorry but you can't. I------I'm sorry but I have to go." Before Luke knew it, Kahoko was out of the shop.

_Why on earth would that guy say that_? _Gee's _I_ thought I won't see Yunoki-senpai here. Looks like he has a clone. _Shaking her head Kahoko tried to erase those words.

* * *

"Haruto-san, um can I ask you something? You know Tsikumuri Len, right?" Kahoko asked shyly

"Well, yes, he is quite famous here now. After all being Maestro Raymond Ilion's top student, who wouldn't know you. It's like being his right side already."

"Really." _Wow Len, good for you, "_Well I was just wondering if where he is staying. You see I am well acquainted with him and I-----"

"Oh, say no more" Haruto took a card from his pocket and handed out to kahoko "Here is Maestro's studio. I could accompany you tomorrow; after all I had been acquainted with the Maestro before." The bragging Haruto suggested.

"Arigato Haruto-san" Kahoko bowed, smiling to herself as she went straight to her room for a goodnight sleep.

* * *

It was 6:00 pm as the talented Len was packing up his thing to go home when a sudden knock was heard from the door. The door opened, a beautiful lady entered the room.

"Hello Len Tsukimori. It's been a long year isn't?"

Len not paying attention remained silent.

"I just came back to represent my school in America for the competition." The beautiful lady walked around the room to Len. "Oh come one Len, darling, aren't you going to say something for little Emerald here." Emerald shook her head while making a negative sound, "Len same as always. Anyways I heard that you volunteered yourself to be one of the mentors for the competition." Brushing Len's hair, while Len refusing, Emerald whispered, "see ya later."

* * *

"Where the hell is Kahoko? I am sure I told her we'd go to the studio in an hour. That girl really…" Haruto chuckled to himself

Back to the room, Kahoko was getting ready or too much ready. She made 5 changes of clothes for she can't decide what is better. _I wonder what Len's reaction is going to be. Is he going to like my day dress? Or—or, ugh whatever. _Just then Kahoko looked at her ring.

_(FLASH BACK)_

"Kahoko, I am going to Vienna next week and we have been closer to each other that it is hard for us to separate. You know how much I love you Kahoko, so please take this." Len handed a red box, to Kahoko's surprise it was a ring.

"Len, I…I" Kahoko burst into tears

"Will you take me into your heart?" Len whispered while drying Kahoko's tears with his thumb.

"I…will." Kahoko dried the rest of her tears and tried to laugh, "So is this like an engagement?"

"Yes, it's certainly is", Kahoko hugged Len and whispered, "I love you, wait for me there okay? Come back to me." Len kissed Kahoko, "Of course I will."

_(END OF FLASH BACK)_

_Len here I come. _Kahoko rushed to the lobby.

_* * *_

_ILION'S STUDIOS_

"Well Kahoko, here we are. Maestro's studio. I think Mr. Tsukimori-kun is inside." Haruto went inside the studio and Kahoko followed him.

An old man in his late forties was greeted by Outashi Haruto, "We would like to see the Maestro."

"Do you have an appointment Sir?"

"Please just say and old friend is here."

The man nodded and led Haruto and Kahoko in the room. They reached a double door glass where the can see a man in his fifties playing the piano as an accompaniment to a beautiful lady with a voice as beautiful as her appearance; blonde wavy hair, medium body and white complexion. Kahoko noticed that the girl is foreigner. _Her voice, so beautiful and complete a voice. It's like a goddess's. Wow._

*Knock Knock*

The music stopped playing and as the Maestro gave the signal the servant opened the door. Haruto entered and Kahoko followed.

"Ah! Haruto. What a great pleasure to see you here." The maestro gave Haruto a manly hug.

"Yes. It has been a long time. How have you've been. I can see that you have shone more and more brightly." Haruto laughed

"Well let's talk about it with tea. Emerald, good work, oh let me introduce my student Emerald Stone. She is representing America in the Concourse". Emerald gave a curtsy to Haruto and me. "Okay Emma, we shall continue this tomorrow." The Maestro, leading us to the garden, said "shall we."


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

"So Haruto, how have you've been?" The Maestro asked while pouring green tea to his cup.

"Same as always, you know the producing, directing, and the managing of the concerts."

"Well, you haven't introduced me your company. Who is this lovely young lady?" The Maestro looked at Kahoko

Kahoko's cheeks was faintly red, "Kahoko Hino" Kahoko bowed her head, "sorry I haven't introduced myself earlier."

The Maestro shook her head, "no worries. Do you live here in Vienna, my darling?"

"No Sir, I live in Japan." The blushing Kahoko said.

"Then what brings you here?" The Maestro asked then took a sip in his cup.

Kahoko looked at Haruto, who nodded said "She is my client for the Musical Concourse if the Greats."

The Maestro's eyes looked at Kahoko with excitement, "Really, what do you play?"

"Kahoko shyly said, "The Violin, Sir."

The Maestro's eyes became more excited, "Really, then you must perform to me, now, I insist."

"I am sorry Sir, but I only play my own violin."

"Very well then, please visit me tomorrow. And maybe I could give you lessons as well." The Maestro gave Kahoko a smile.

"Yes," Haruto nodded, "well I remembered to visit because this young lady was asking for you top student."

"Who? Len Tsukimori?"

Kahoko, blushing, nodded, "Yes you see he is my old classmate. I was wondering if I could pay him a visit."

"Oh, dear, he took a break this day."

"Oh, then maybe some other time." Kahoko's smile became a the opposite

"BUT he is coming tomorrow. You could come and please bring your violin. I would love to hear you play." Kahoko smiled and nodded and said, "I could come in the morning after all my meeting is still at lunchtime."

* * *

Kahoko entered her suite; it was late in the evening as she got ready for bed. _Oh darn Len was not there. Anyways, I have to be early tomorrow. Goodnight me._

* * *

_This is it. I would meet my mentor and I could finally start practicing for the competition. And I have to meet the Maestro._ Kahoko got up her bed and did her usual morning routine. It was a sunny day and Kahoko picked a beautiful outfit that matches her hair and the day. As soon as she finished dressing up, she quickly grabbed her violin and headed to the lobby to meet Haruto.

* * *

Haruto was sitting on the lobby sofa as he was wondering what is Kahoko's relationship with Len. _Could they be lovers?_ Haruto shook his head. _I guess the only way to find out is to ask Kahoko but….I shouldn't butt in people's business. Oh Haruto! You are really are acting like a gossiping girl. _

"Haruto-san"

"Oh there you are Kahoko. You ready?"

"Yes, I am. Come one Haruto, I don't want to be late after all I am meeting the Maestro. And that is a great privilege. Thanks again Haruto for coming with me yesterday." Kahoko smiled

"Oh, no problem. I was going to visit him anyway. But can I ask you a question Kahoko?"

Kahoko nodded

"What is really your relationship with Len?" Haruto whispered.

Kahoko lifted her hand for Haruto to see her ring. Haruto nodded.

* * *

"Good Morning Haruto and Kahoko." The servant greeted them, "The Maestro is waiting for you. Please follow me." Haruto and Kahoko followed

_I wonder if Len is already here. I can't see him in any of there rooms. Maybe his with the maestro._

The servant entered a room which turned out to be a music room. The Maestro was inside tuning a viola. Kahoko looked around to find Len, but he was not in the room. _Well, it's still early. _Kahoko looked at the beautiful modern design of the room. There was a shelf filled with trophies and another with instruments.

"Ms. Hino. I see you brought your violin. As you promised me, please play me a song." Kahoko opened her violin case and placed it at her shoulder ready to play. "What would you like me to play, Sir?"

"Your favorite song" The Maestro smiled

Kahoko put her violin on her shoulder and started to play Ave Maria. _This song was the first time I had fallen for Len. This song we always played together. This song……_

* * *

Len entered the Maestro's school. "Hello Hiro, where is the Maestro?"

"He is in his music room." Len nodded. As Len entered the hallway, he could hear the lovely melody of his favorite song that reminded him of Kahoko. Len shook his head then stopped. _I really need to rest. I obviously am imagining things again. _Len continued walking and then stopped again. _The music, it's getting louder. Maybe I am NOT imagining it. Probably the Maestro playing to entertain himself._ Len hurriedly walked to the Maestro's music room as he opened the door, there he so the beautiful girl with scarlet hair that he still loves. Kahoko finished her last note and opened her eyes. "Ah here you are Len. There is someone wanting to see you."

_Did the Maestro just say Len? _Kahoko turned around to find out. She smiled as she saw the young man with lilac hair, gorgeous face, and her lover. "L—Len" Kahoko smiled, tears were starting to pour but she tried to stop them. _There he is. Len how have you've been._

"Kahoko" Len whispered. _Am I dreaming? I'm standing in front of Kahoko right here, right now._ Len smiled at Kahoko

"Raymond, I think we should leave them alone here for a while. Say we can now talk about the events we missed. So what did you do for the past 5 years huh?" Haruto's voice and the Maestro have faded as they got out of the room. As soon as they were gone, Len walked towards Kahoko to hug her. "Kahoko have you've been. It's been so long." Len buried his head to Kahoko's hair.

"I heard you were the Maestro's top student. Good for you Len. I missed you. It's been three years." Kahoko's tears started rolling up.

Len remained silent still in Kahoko's arms smelling her sweet scent. Then Len raised his face to whisper, "Can I kiss you?" Kahoko smiled and closed her eyes, letting Len touch her face

Len's hands on her waist followed by the soft gentle touch of his lips along hers. Kahoko sensed that she could not feel Len's lips. Len's hands moved downward, pulling her more to himself then Kahoko's lips caught Len's, kissing her more passionately after three years apart. They both knew that this feeling cannot be hidden anymore.

* * *

Haruto stood up from his seat, "Well Raymond it's almost lunch and we have to meeting to attend to."

"Yes, well it's been a nice chat. I hope you can visit again." The Maestro followed Haruto to the exit." Kahoko was waiting for Haruto at the door and they both exited to go to La Bella, the restaurant where they would meet the other competitors and their mentors. The whole restaurant was booked for that occasion. A few more minutes of walking, they had arrived at the front door with a sign of the name of the restaurant. "Well this is the place." Haruto opened the door and signaled his hand for Kahoko to enter first. Kahoko entered the fine restaurant with Haruto leading. They could already see a crowd sat on a long table. Kahoko found her seat and sat beside Haruto's seat. Kahoko can count that there are more than 20 people. _That means there are 10 contestants. Wow how many!!!! _Then she heard a glass being tapped to call everyone's attention.

"Hello everyone" A man who sat at the middle and in his thirties said, 'today we have gathered here to hear more about the competition. To know your fellow competitors and of course you competition which are exactly 10 of you. Today you are also going to meet your assistant mentor. Well let's begin with introducing yourself to your fellow competitors. Let's begin with my right, shall we." The man nodded to signal the first person to introduce herself.

A girl who had a fair skin and curvy black hair stood up and smiled "Hola, my name is Marian Garcia. I came from Spain. My major is the viola." She smiled and looked at her seatmate then sat down.

Then another girl, opposite of Marian, with red medium and silky straight hair and white complexion, stood up and smiled, "Bonjour, my name is Diva Angeles. I came from Paris, France. My major is opera singing, so as you call me, a soprano singer."

"Hello!" A cheerful man greeted with Irish accent, "I am Patrick. Patrick O' Connell. I came from the proud place of Ireland. I play a fiddle, a violin precisely.

"Guten Tag" A familiar face and voice was heard by Kahoko, "I am Luke Wanes. I am the representative of Vienna. I play the violin." _Oh my gosh, his in the competition? _Kahoko hid her face for him not to notice.

"Hello, everybody" Another familiar face was shown, _isn't that?_ "I am Emerald Stone all the way from America. I am singer." Emerald bowed her head and her light blonde hair slid down to follow her head. _Wow she really is beautiful._ Kahoko smiled

"Hello!" A man with flesh-colored skin with shiny black hair stood up from the left end of the table, 'My name is Solomon, Solomon Dee. I am a Filipino, from the Philippines of course. I play the flute."

"Ni Hao" A Chinese girl with long black braids stood up, "I am Emely Jen from China. I play the piano."

"Hello," A tall man who talked with English accent and pale complexion and rosy cheeks and blue eyes greeted them, "My name is Denis Schavelinzki. As you can hear, I am an English man from Europe. I sing."

Kahoko's seatmate with white complexion and golden blonde hair stood up shyly and said almost inaudible. "Yia sas. My name is L---Lyra Q---Queens, from g—Greece. I play the harp.

Kahoko stood up shyly and slightly blushing. "I am Kahoko Hino, from Japan. I specialize in violin." Then she bowed slightly and sat down.

"Okay," the man clapped his hands, "let's meet your _assistant_ mentors. I emphasized the ASSISTANT because they are going to be your mentors not your school buddies where they make your assignment, no! They are going to help you a bit, and also be you accompanist if necessary." The man nodded as a signal for the mentors to enter. "Okay, let's meet your mentors.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alou926: Hey everybody. Sorry this chapter took a long time. I was in Calamba, Laguna with my cousins and I didn't have time to do this chapter. But now I'm back!!!!!! Anyways enjoy and REVIEWS.**

_Chapter 4_

"Okay," the man clapped his hands, "let's meet your _assistant_ mentors. I emphasized the ASSISTANT because they are going to be your mentors not your school buddies where they make your assignment, no! They are going to help you a bit, and also be you accompanist if necessary." The man nodded as a signal for the mentors to enter. "Okay, let's meet your mentors." The man drew out a sheet of paper, "each of you will also have a mentor with the same citizenship for you to get along." He looked at the paper and read aloud:

"Okay…. Ms Garcia meet Ms. Alondra Citlali." A woman about in her late 20's with brown wavy hair went to seat beside Marian. "

"Ms Angeles with Ms. Franchesca Linnet" A young woman who looked like Diva entered and sat beside her.

"Patrick O' Connell with Sr. Lonan Malachy" An old man went beside Patrick

"Luke Wanes with Ms. Adelaine Alberic"

"Ms. Stone with Mirtle"

"Solomon Dee with Mr. Federico Aguilar"

"Emely Jen with Mrs. Xiaoli Xia"

"Denis Schavelinzki with Sr. Leopold H. Mozart"

"Lyra Queens with Ms. Thalia Zeleia"

"And Lastly Kahoko Hino with our young student of Maestro Illino…." _Maestro Illino? _Kahoko's eyes widened, "Sr. Len Tsukimori." Kahoko's cheeks was burning when Len's name was mentioned. Len went beside Kahoko and sat with a smile. _How fate could play us? Who knew that we could spend even more time together? _Len thought of the years they were apart and time has come to love each other again.

"Now please every body, we will see each others competition after we eat." The man clapped his hands, "please enjoy."

* * *

Kahoko and Len barely ate because they were playing footsie. Len held Kahoko's hand and tickled it under the table so no one could see. Kahoko blushed and smiled. Spending time with Len is all she ever wanted. It was nice to have him all to her now even if there is the competition.

*_cling cling_ cling* the man tapped his glass, "Now that we had lunch, we can now see everyone's competition." He clapped his hands, "please start Ms. Garcia."

* * *

Kahoko stood up from her seat and went up to the center to perform. Kahoko got ready and started to play accompanied by Len.

(Listen to Kahoko playing .com/people/IoN1yF/music/8caOfR9-/elgar-elgar-salut-damour/)

The contestants were amazed of how they play. It was like Len was perfect for Kahoko. But for Emerald, it was a nightmare. Her eyes widened at Kahoko. _Something is not right. Do they know each other? No they can't be, but could they be….a….a couple?! _Emerald looked at Len, _No that can't be. He is mine and nobody could take him. Kahoko, you have met your worse enemy._ Emerald was thinking ways to get rid of Kahoko, while Luke stared at Kahoko. _Her music, it's full of life not like before in the park. She is so graceful; you could see how she loves her violin. I wonder if she seeing anyone. _Luke smiled; _it's a nice try anyway. _

* * *

It was a fair morning when Kahoko was walking towards Maestro Ilion's studio. Kahoko entered and saw Len waiting for her. They entered a music room. "So Kahoko, we should start writing the song." Kahoko opened her bag and drew out some papers, "already done but I don't have a title for it." Len took the paper and placed it on the piano then started playing. "Well it's beautiful. So that we are done writing, let's practice!"

* * *

Len and Kahoko practiced for 3 days non-stop. Maestro Ilion was listening for the days they were practicing. _Len had never played as close as that. And it's just because of Kahoko. Boy, he sure likes her._ The Maestro smiled and listened even more.

"Why don't we take a break, Kahoko?" Len's arms wrapped around Kahoko's waist

Kahoko's face puzzled, "Tsukimuri Len takes breaks?" Len gave Kahoko his rare seen smile.

"So you don't want to?" Len gave a sarcastic smile

"Are you going to show me around Vienna?" Kahoko put her arms around Len's neck. Len nodded and gave Kahoko a kiss.

* * *

Kahoko and Len were all around the city, from the oldest buildings to the historical cites. The sun was almost setting when Len brought Kahoko back to the hotel.

"Did you have fun?" Len kissed Kahoko's hand.

"Sure did!" Kahoko smiled, Len's cheeks were painted red.

Len touched Kahoko's cheeks and then said, "Let's have dinner tomorrow."

"But it's almost time for the first competition." Kahoko made a worrying face.

"Well, then, after practice?" Len's lips caught Kahoko's.

* * *

After practice Kahoko hurried to shower and get ready for her date. She picked a white knee-high dress with beads that are glitters. She pulled her hair up and got her purse and coat, then got out of the room.

* * *

A black car parked at the front door of an expensive restaurant. Len got out of the car and escorted Kahoko. Then the couple went in the restaurant.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

Len treated Kahoko like a princess when they were in the restaurant. Kahoko can't help blushing the whole time. It was not always as she gets pampered a thousand times than the hundred times of pampering when in a non occasional times.

After Len and Kahoko finished eating, they took a walk by the beach. Len knew this was the right time for his question. "Kahoko….." Kahoko stopped walking and faced Len, still smiling. Len handed Kahoko a small blue box. Kahoko can't help blushing and opened it slowly. Len started walking slowly, "Do you know how much fun I had with you." Len looked back and faced the Kahoko slipping his hand over to her waist, "You are always going to be the person I will longed for." Len pulled Kahoko closer and moved his face closer to Kahoko.

Kahoko closed her eyes, "I will always love you….."

Len interrupted Kahoko, "Then marry me after the concours." Kahoko caught Len lips as a sign of a yes. Len took the necklace inside of the small blue box and helped Kahoko wear it. Kahoko suddenly leaped on Len and kissed him tenderly.

* * *

The 4 competitors who are going to the last round:

Diva Angeles

Emerald Stone

Luke Wanes

Kahoko Hino

* * *

Kahoko could not believe her eyes that it is already the last round of the concours. It had been three weeks since the night Len asked to marry her after the competition. She excitedly hopped to Maestro Ilion's studio to begin practicing with Len.

* * *

But to Emerald, she thought of other ways to seduce Len and make him hers. Emerald dressed neatly as always and wore her hair hanging freely. Entering the music room where Len and Kahoko practiced all the time, "knock knock." Emerald smiled a crooked smile because her plan is starting perfectly. Emerald came closer to Len, who was not paying attention. She circled around him and went beside him on the piano. "Come on Len. Have fun for once!" Len gave a bad look to her and moved away. Emerald's hands went over Len's shoulders and then suddenly kissed him.

* * *

Kahoko skipped to the music studio where Len was waiting. Kahoko opened the door and gasped to see Len kissing Emerald. _What? I----I-----. _Kahoko ran away and burst into tears. After she left the Maestro's studio, she slowly walked to the park and sat down on the bench near the fountain. _How could Len do that to me? Why would he cheat? He said he l—lo---ve---d me but then he does that. We were going to get married in more than a week. Why? Why now? _Kahoko shook her head _I thought he loved me. _The broken hearted Kahoko looked down as she cried.

Just then a blonde haired man, with a gorgeous face was taking a stroll in the park. He then saw the sad violinist with her head down. Luke stopped in front of Kahoko. "Well hello Miss Kahoko." Luke knelt down to see Kahoko's face. "why such a sad face?" Kahoko covered her face, "Leave me alone, would you?"

"Oh come on, let me take you out for lunch! I could be a good listener. And I am sure your starving right now." Luke leaned closer to Kahoko's face and pulled her hands out of her face. They were only centimeters away, Kahoko blushed. Luke leaned closer and whispered, "And you know what they say, when you cry, you would be ugly. And I don't want you to be ugly, but I doubt you would." Luke suddenly grabbed Kahoko's hand with a smile and headed for the nearest restaurant!


	6. Chapter 6

Guys, I'm like soo sorry that I havent finished this in a very long time! I sure hope you guys FORGIVE me and ENJOY this new chapter. That next and FINAL chapter will be released in a **short while**! I promise that 'short while' wont take months. :))

_Chapter 6_

Kahoko, getting dragged by Luke, sat down in front of Luke and waited for her food to arrive. She, miraculously, talked to Luke non-stop and smiled for awhile. She realized that Luke is a great listener so she talked like having a lunch out with her friend Hihara-senpai. But even if she avoided her problems, she can't forget about that event. _Once the competition is over I will go back to Japan, after all the last competition is tomorrow. I think I'll let Haruto know to ready my ticket. _

"excuse me for a minute, Luke, will you?" Luke nodded and Kahoko got out of the restaurant to call Haruto.

* * *

"What can you not accept about our fate, Emerald?" Len looked at Emerald with sharp eyes. "That you can marry a girl like her and ignore me, a perfect woman, with perfect blonde hair, features, talent and connections. Can't you see us walking in parks around the world? Touring and being richer and more famous than ever? Dashing around all over Europe and - - "Len stood up and walked away from the music room. Emerald ran to catch up with Len. "I know you cant deny the fact that my dream is also what you've been dreaming! And us together, we can make it happen." Len kept walking and went out of the studio. Emerald shouted Len's name, "I cannot believe it! I thought you were smart enough to choose me over her! How can a person like you not feel a pebble in his shoe! SHE DOESN'T BELONG HERE!" Len paused and turned his direction towards Emerald. He gently put his hand on Emerald's face to caress it and said, "thank you." Emerald smiled, "I know y—". Len interrupted Emerald's sentence, "THANK YOU for making me realize who the pebble in my shoe is." Emerald's smile grew bigger, "finally you're thinking clearly. Len gave a smirk, "yes, and Im thinking its YOU." Len turned around and started walking again. Emerald ran to overtake Len, "This is your LAST chance. It's either her, inexperienced little girl who gets everything wrong or me, the woman who is so perfect and we can go to great lengths". "She is perfect. She is perfect for me." Emerald froze, her face white. Len walked briskly and headed straight to go and look for Kahoko.

* * *

"Hey mom! I am going to go home tomorrow so clean my bedroom and make my favorite cake because I miss your cooking. I have to sleep, tomorrow is my big day. Wish me luck." Kahoko left a message to her mom and dressed for bed. Lying down, she studied her music sheet and was suddenly fast asleep.

* * *

Many people were already gathering and taking their seats to see the musical concours. _This is it Kahoko! Put yourself together and make Seiso University win! _Kahoko told herself and nodded. Before she knew it, she was already playing her last note. The people paused for a second and clapped their hands loudly. Kahoko gave them a smile and tears fell down from her eyes. Kahoko went straight to the back stage.

"Thank you Miss Hino. Ladies and Gentlemen give us a minute and we will be right back to announce the winners." Kahoko prayed that she will win.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I ask our competitors to go here on stage. It had been a wonderful evening with our performers' spectacular performance to entertain and surprise us with. But I don't want to keep the thrill any longer. I know our contestants have worked hard for this night and this award that she OR he will get. And that winner is….." Kahoko closed her eyes, fingers crossed, "Ms. Kahoko Hino! Congratulations." The crowd went wild as Kahoko received her trophy and her prize. She was already crying with joy. Luke hugged her and congratulated her. Emerald walked out of the stage. Everybody was celebrating except her. Len, backstage, smiled to see Kahoko crying with joy.

* * *

After the competition, Kahoko quickly packed her dresses and thing up, when a knock was heard. Kahoko skipped to the door and opened it quickly. A gorgeous face with lilac hair of a violinist stood there. Quickly Kahoko slammed the door closed but Len's foot stopped the door from closing. Kahoko walked to pack her things, ignoring Len.


End file.
